Tableau d'affichage
by Kallen Mason
Summary: Il n'y avait pas seulement des missions sur le mur du tableau d'affichage de Fairy Tail. Il y avait aussi des morceaux de vie : ceux de ses membres. Humour.


**Résumé** : Il n'y avait pas seulement des missions sur le mur du tableau d'affichage de Fairy Tail. Il y avait aussi des morceaux de vie : ceux de ses membres. Humour.

**Crédit **: Fairy Tail est un manga rédigé par Hiro Mashima, je n'ai aucun droit dessus. Je me contente d'utiliser les personnages et le contexte dans le simple but de divertir. Je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour cela.

**N/A** . Voici un petit OS qui je l'espère vous fera rire. Je sais, je sais ! C'est ridicule ! Mais j'aime. Et surtout j'espère que vous aimerez malgré le côté un peu grotesque de l'intrigue (si j'ose appeler ça une intrigue).

* * *

**Tableau d'affichage**

Makarov jeta un regard amusé sur le tableau d'affichage des missions. Il était parti pendant une semaine et déjà, les membres de sa guilde avaient confondus missions et conversations. Comme toujours. Des post-it étaient collés partout sur le tableau, recouvrant même jusqu'aux demandes d'aide de la population. Intrigué par ce qui avait pu créer une telle déferlante de message, le sage décida de les lire tous.

« _Cherche combattant vaillant pour affronter seigneur dragon. Me contacter.  
Natsu »_

_« Le tableau n'est pas un site de rencontre._

_Mirajane »_

_« Quand tu veux Natsu. Je te fais ta peau._

_Grey »_

_« Qui a volé mon gâteau ? Qu'il se dénonce et la sanction sera peut-être supportable._

_Erza »_

_« Soirée organisée chez Lucy ce soir ! Vous êtes tous invités. _

_Natsu »_

_« Quoi ? Je n'organise aucune soirée chez moi ! _

_Lucy »_

_« Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était toi qui l'organisait._

_Natsu »_

_« Il faut ramener quelque chose ?_

_Lisana »_

_« J'apporte la boisson,_

_Kana »_

_« Toujours personne pour le gâteau ?_

_Erza »_

_« Je peux ramener des boulons pour l'apéritif. Quelqu'un est intéressé ?_

_Gajil »_

_« Juvia viendra si Grey-sama vient._

_Juvia »_

_« Je peux toujours être le DJ,_

_Wendy »_

_« Tu es trop jeune !_

_Carla »_

_« Tu veux un poisson ?_

_Happy »_

_« Attendez ! C'est chez moi ! J'ai quand même mon mot à dire !_

_Lucy »_

_« Erza, si tu veux, je ramène un fraisier ce soir. _

_Elfman »_

_« Rendez-vous à quelle heure ?_

_Erza »_

_« Elfman, pourquoi tu es si sympa ? Quelque chose à cacher ?_

_Ever Green »_

_« A 19 heure ce soir,_

_Natsu »_

_« Je m'occupe des glaçons,_

_Grey »_

_« Pourquoi ne pas inviter d'autres guildes tant qu'on y est…_

_Lucy »_

_« On risquerait d'être trop nombreux, _

_Reby »_

_« C'était de l'humour…_

_Lucy »_

_« On voit tout de suite que Lucy est une grande écrivaine. Elle met des pointillés partout._

_Kana »_

_« Ça existe écrivaine ?_

_Gajil »_

_« Erza, je crois que j'ai vue Happy avec un gâteau hier._

_Anonyme »_

_« Pauvre Happy ! Je crois qu'il ne viendra pas ce soir._

_Mirajane »_

_« En même temps, c'était du suicide que de voler le gâteau d'Erza. Peut-être qu'il l'a pris pour Natsu ?_

_Grey »_

_« Natsu ne viendra pas ce soir. _

_Erza »_

_« La fête est maintenue ?_

_Gajil »_

_« Oui ! A ce soir !_

_Kana »_

_« A celui ayant emprunté mon roman, s'il pouvait me le rendre, ça serait super._

_Lucy »_

_« Super soirée ! A refaire !_

_Lisana »_

_« Quelqu'un a revu Natsu depuis hier ?_

_Mirajane »_

_« Juvia a embrassé Grey-Sama ! Gagné!_

_Juvia »_

_« Sérieux ? _

_Kana »_

_« Elle m'est tombé dessus, rien à voir._

_Grey »_

_« Juvia va aller choisir sa robe de mariée avec Erza !_

_Juvia »_

_« Une robe de mariée ?_

_Jel… Mystogan »_

_« Mystogan est à Edolas… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
Erza »_

_« Mavis m'a laissé entrer._

_Jellal »_

_« C'est beau l'amour !  
Happy »_

_« A la mémoire de Happy, tombé sous les coups de Titania la Reine des fées. Paix à son âme._

_Gajil »_

_« Alors cette soirée ?_

_Wendy »_

_« Interdit aux moins de douze ans,_

_Carla »_

_« Mais j'ai plus de douze ans !_

_Wendy »_

_« Vu comment ça a terminé pour certains, je dirais interdit aux moins de dix-huit ans ! _

_Mavis »_

_« Quelqu'un a touché à ma fille ?_

_Gildarts »_

_« Depuis quand tu es là ?_

_Kanna »_

_« Je viens de rentrer ma chérie,_

_Gildarts »_

_« Quelqu'un a vue Erza depuis ce matin ? _

_Natsu. »_

_« Encore en vie ? _

_Grey »_

_« Tu veux te battre ?_

_Natsu »_

_« Je crois que j'ai vue Jellal et Erza rentrer chez elle,_

_Lucy »_

_« Juvia veut aussi inviter Grey-Sama chez elle !_

_Juvia »_

_« Je n'attends que ça_

_Grey »_

_« Hé ! Qui a écrit à ma place ?!_

_Grey »_

_« Juvia à chaud ! Juvia s'évapore !_

_Juvia »_

_«Je le redis : le tableau n'est pas un site de rencontre…_

_Mirajane »_

_« Mais on ne se rencontre pas ! On se connait tous !_

_Lisana »_

_« Ma petite sœur est la plus intelligente !_

_Mirajane »_

_« Carla, un poisson ?_

_Happy »_

_« Tu es en vie ?_

_Carla »_

_« Erza devient trop gentille le temps passant._

_Grey »_

_« Je n'ai pas invité Jellal chez moi !_

_Erza »_

_« Tiens, tu étais où ?_

_Natsu »_

_« Je me suis acheté une nouvelle épée spéciale voleur de gâteau. Elle risque de m'être forte utile._

_Erza » _

_« Ça m'étonne que quelqu'un soit encore assez fou pour s'y risquer._

_Kanna »_

_« Quelqu'un pourrait dire à Elfman et Ever Green que mon appartement n'est pas un bordel ?_

_Lucy »_

_« C'est une bonne idée pour le loyer ça ! _

_Natsu »_

_« Natsu, tu t'inquiètes pour le loyer de Lucy ?_

_Kana »_

_« Si on calcule le temps qu'il y passe, c'est aussi son appartement. Je crois que Lucy l'a obligé à payer la moitié du loyer._

_Lisana »_

_« Tout à fait ! Résultat : moins d'argent pour le poisson._

_Happy »_

_« Tu seras peut-être un peu moins obèse. _

_Erza »_

_« Je ne mange pas autant que toi._

_Happy »_

_« Natsu, il faudra que tu penses à trouver un autre compagnon. Happy ne bouge plus._

_Mavis »_

Makarov se tourna vers les membres de sa guilde présents. Erza mangeait son gâteau. Natsu parlait à Lucy avec animation. Pour une fois, Grey n'essayait pas de faire reculer Juvia qui gloussait de bonheur. Mirajane et Lisana étaient dans un coin. Kana proposait un verre à son père.

Tout était bien.

* * *

Et voilà. A bientôt j'espère. Votre dévouée Kallen (qui est vraiment très inspirée par Fairy Tail). J'imagine que je publierai la suite de l'aube d'une nouvelle ère demain. Peut-être ce soir (mais c'est quand même peu probable).


End file.
